Dominique, The Jester
Dominique "Oh Lord on high who spreads his mirth, in this world your word I shall birth. To see your two faces is a miracle to see, although I'm afraid it has broken me. But fear not my lord I will stay true, for I am not broken but whole when I am with you. Comedy and Tragedy your names that sing, oh Lord give me strength and your word I will bring." - A short prayer spoken by Dominique as he readies for his day. Brief History Dominique was not always the rhyming and gleeful fool that prances about Terra. In truth he was once a warrior for the Shades during the war. He saw many horrors in the war not only limited to watching his people being slaughtered left and right. However this warrior was not brave like the others, during the dead of night one evening when the troop he served in was resting he vanished. The Shade ran, ran far away from the blood and terrors that haunted him every waking moment of his time in that dreadful place. He ran and ran until his legs would carry him no farther and sought the refuge of a near by cave. However once in the cave collapsed and the entrance was sealed. For years he was trapped in absolute darkness, alone, or at least he was for a time. In the darkness his mind haunted with the terrors of war still finally gave way and broke. This break was mended by the creation of his own deity, a deity of his own creation. This 'god' spoke to him, told him to lift himself and find his way out of the cave, that he was destined and chosen for so much more than hiding. He clawed and dug his way to the surface and was greeted not by sunlight but by the silver glow of the moon. The voice then guided him to a graveyard where upon arriving the shade dug up the grave the voice guided him to and found in it the decaying corpse of a jester. It was here he gained his colorful clothing which shrunk to cling to his boney frame. The sun was soon rising and having been in darkness for years his eyes burned, so the voice commanded him to fashion a mask from the skull of the jester, and he did. Once more then the voice commanded him, find and build a crypt, fill it with the dead so that he may tend to them, and again he did, now never far from his home unless to spread his gospel or induce The Sight upon people Dominique practices in secret his own gospel never knowing that the god in his head is nothing more than the broken mind of a coward trying to heal itself. Appearance Dominique stands at an even 6' although his is most often found leaning or hunched over. His body still starved to the point of skeletal is surprisingly limber and flexible. His clothing is the same mantel worn by the dead jester and the mask he wears the skull, now painted with bright and colorful designs. The pants hold four pockets one on each side of the leg and two in the back. His shoes are black with gold trim, curling up at the toe. Under his clothing he looks just like about any Shade. Personality Like a good jester he is often very friendly and happy to others, although he may often try and play tricks or act mischievous. His words will rhyme and if not talking he may either mimic another person or prance about. However if his god commands him too he can turn violent and his jokes may become more dangerous, but almost never fatal. He is very firm in his belief even fanatic at times. He can be easy to agitate and can hold quite the strong grudge but also can forgive just as easy. If another person shows interest in his god he can talk for hours giving sermons and lectures, even the simple act of rhyming with him is enough to thrill him. Special Skills He is trained in combat though with his relative weakness it really doesn't do that much good, however what he lacks in strength he makes up for in his speed and flexibility. Also being in the cave and now his crypt he has taken up mushroom raising collecting their spores for self commanded rituals and sermons, he even takes some with him on certain occasions. Being around the dead he also has been experimenting with certain diseases and parasites being that since they can not infect or harm him he uses the nearby wild life or occasional traveler, even going as far as coating his weapons with some of the less potent diseases. Category:Characters Category:Shade